


Bagel Bites

by coffee_dove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Bad Cooking, Christmas Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove
Summary: Fueled by the Christmas spirit, Draco tries to make a meal for his busy husband.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Bagel Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the short fic, I'm really bad at writing long stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy despite the small word count, please leave your thoughts in the comment section!

Clanging noises could be heard coming from within the Potter house. The lights of the kitchen were on, and a tall, slender figure could be seen inside, rummaging through the drawers and cabinets. 

Light pink tips were highlighted on his platinum blonde hair, a frustrated look darkening his handsome features. He cursed while ransaking the fridge, looking for something edible. The only contents in the cold, white box was an old stick of butter, a small bag of chives, and three Chinese take-out boxes. 

Not much of a Christmas dinner. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Draco cursed, running his long, slender fingers through his hair. He checked his wrist, where a watch read 3:42. Harry was coming home at 9:00 pm…. He only had about five hours to shop, cook, and clean.

Closing the fridge with a defeated look, Draco got out his wallet and tote bags, apparating to the nearest grocery store.

****

The store was crowded with muggles, all rushing to buy last minute gifts and food. Cars roared down the street, splashing muddy snow all over the sidewalk. Draco glared at a passing driver, wiping slush off of his expensive jacket. Carrying his Slytherin silver tote-bag, he entered the store, ready to start on his quest of making his husband a nice Christmas dinner. 

After wandering around for a bit, Draco picked out some supplies. His cart consisted of some ham, carrots, brussel sprouts, and potatoes. Satisfied with his findings, he headed towards the spice isle, picking up a bottle of wine on his way there.

“Hey, look at that guy. I bet you ten bucks that he’s a faggot.” A nearby muggle smirked, pointing at Draco’s pink hair. Harry had taught him a whole bunch of gay slurs, so that his husband would know when somebody was making fun of them.

Draco sauntered over, cart in his hand.

“And is there anything wrong with that?” He asked, looking down on the two teenage boys. “It’s rather rude to judge a stranger, don’t you think?”

Both of the boys gulped; it was no wonder, the man in front of them had a dangerous aura surrounding him. It was as if he were ready to murder at a second’s notice.

“Sorry.” They muttered before retreating back, probably slinking off to their mothers. 

****

While Draco was checking out, a rack of magazines caught his attention. His eyes drifted over the covers, until he found a holiday cooking magazine. Picking it up and briefly flipping through it, the Slytherin added it to his pile, eager to try out the baked potato option.

Disapparation always left Draco a little disoriented. He went from an alley to the front of the house that he shared with Harry, a quaint little cottage-like place, in a row of similar homes.

The difference between the other homes and theirs was that the Potter home yard was covered in rose bushes, a little stone path winding up towards the front door.

A white fence rimmed the garden, contrasting with the pink flowers, and a small, rainbow flag was hung above the front door.

Harry had put it there, and although Draco didn’t understand why, he still thought that it was cute. 

Being careful to avoid the sharp thorns, he made his way to the front door, un-locking it with a flick of his wand. After making his way into the kitchen, Draco dumped the contents of his bag onto the counter.

Four raw potatoes and a packet of ham later, Draco had heated the oven, and put the potatoes inside. He had filled all four with diced ham, cutting up some green onions to top them once they came out. Sour cream and butter sat inside the fridge, also waiting for the potatoes to bake.

Tired from shopping and making a meal, Draco plopped down on the couch, settling down for a cup of tea and a good book. 

****

Startled by the vibration of his phone, Draco awoke, not knowing how long he’d been asleep.

An incoming call from Harry lit up the screen, a smiling picture of the two behind it.

Fumbling with the phone, Draco swiped at the screen. “Love?”

“Draco! I’m off early today. Hermione said that I should get home to see you; it’s Christmas evening after all. I’ll be back in five minutes, just gotta finish up some work.”

Yawning, Draco looked at the clock. It read 6:03. A waft of smoke drifted out from the kitchen, and he remembered the potatoes. 

“Shit!”

“Draco? You alright? I’m coming!” Harry quickly hung up as Draco ran towards the kitchen. Their smoke alarm had been broken since they got married, just a year ago.

The door slammed open. “Draco!” Harry rushed in, wand in hand. With a wave, he cleared up all the smoke, and was greeted by a sad husband.

“Aww, did you try to make dinner?” The Gryffindor wore a large grin on his face, trying to suppress his laughter. Draco nodded, head in his hands.

Harry, “It’s alright, I’ll order us some spaghetti. From that place you like so much!”

**** 

Ten minutes later, the oven had been cleaned, and the potatoes had been disposed of. The couple sat curled comfortably up on the couch, underneath the blanket that Mrs. Weasley had sent them. 

The doorbell rang, and Harry reluctantly got up, opening the door to collect their dinner.

They ate on the couch, while Gryffindor comforted Slytherin. It really was a sight to behold.

Presents under the tree and stocking hung on the fireplace, the husbands fell asleep on top of each other.


End file.
